Participants in such sports as bicycling, motorcycling, roller blading, running, ice skating, horse back riding etc. are relatively prone to falling under certain adverse conditions. The normal reaction in such a falling conditions is to extend the hand or arm to break the fall. Such action almost inevitably results in breakage of the extended appendage as it strikes the ground. More experienced participants in such activities have learned to “tuck”, i.e. retract the hand and arm, and to rely upon the shoulder to absorb the shock of the body striking the ground. While such a “tucking” action reduces the possibility of damage to the hand and arm, it exposes the shoulder and shoulder area including the scapula to damage in the form of dislocation of the shoulder joint or breakage of the scapula. Thus, the availability of a device that would protect the shoulder and scapula under such falling conditions would be highly valuable.